La vida como la conocíamos
by Wild Arianne
Summary: [Reupload] Después de una desastrosa cita a ciegas, lo único que Tenten y Sasuke tienen en común es su desagrado el uno por el otro y el amor por su ahijada Mizore. Cuando se convierten en todo lo que Mizore tiene en el mundo, Tenten y Sasuke, se ven obligados a dejar sus conflictos y sus ambiciones a un lado, para encontrar un punto medio, mientras vivan bajo el mismo techo.


**Naruto ©** copyright **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La vida como la conocíamos ©** copyright **Wild Arianne.**

**Todos los derechos reservados.**

**Rated:**T.

**Pairing:**Sasuke U. & Tenten A.

**/!\ Warning:Lenguaje vulgar.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo I.**_

.

.

Tenten Ama, de 24 años yacía sentada en un sofá terminando de arreglarse para la una cita, que tendría en un par de minutos. Se soltó el cabello y se recogió uno de los costados con unas horquillas negras, dejó que su cabello se deslizara por su hombro derecho. Al levantarse del cómodo sitial, se encontró con un espejo de cuerpo completo, se observó detenidamente en el reflejo y notó un pequeño detalle en su vestido color borgoña, el cual era bastante ajustado, se amoldaba perfectamente a su apolínea figura. Se lo acomodó desde la parte superior hasta la cintura, y luego lo deslizó por su muslo.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca por enésima vez en menos de diez minutos, él se estaba retrasando y mucho. Cuando se cumplieron los treinta minutos de retraso se sentó nuevamente en el sofá derrotada, seguramente no vendría por ella. Escuchó el sonido de su móvil en algún lugar dentro de la habitación, caminó a tropezones por el cuarto, hasta que encontró el aparato de la discordia. Cuando fue a contestar, colgaron la llamada. Suspiró y se dedicó a ver las llamadas perdidas, que eran alrededor de cinco, todas de Temari. Se disponía a devolverle las llamadas, cuando un golpe en la puerta emplazó su atención. Se calzó sus zapatos de tacón de la misma tonalidad de su vestido, eran d centímetros, y no tenía mucha seguridad al portarlos.

Caminaba con sigilo al portal de la casa, lo abrió parándose detrás de éste y asomó la cabeza con gracia para ver un sutil cuerpo que se encontraba de pie mirándola con una ceja arqueada. Vestía una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones de tela de jeans oscura y unas zapatillas ordinarias.

—Hola. — Mencionó al reconocerlo, tenía las características que su mejor amiga le había dado: Alto, de tez blanca, espalda ancha, cabello y ojos negros. —Soy Tenten.

—Sasuke Uchiha— Se presentó con formalidades, al notar el rostro extrañado de la chica cambió su táctica, después de todo venía bastante atrasado. —Sólo Sasuke.

—Que bien, que gusto conocerte al fin, Sasuke. — Sonrió mientras se rascaba el brazo izquierdo con la ayuda de la mano derecha, un tanto incómoda.

—¿Vengo muy tarde? — Preguntó intentando cambiar la atención de la chica, no se sentía cómodo al notarla incómoda.

—Sólo una hora… —Habló sin miedo alguno de que él se pudiera quejar, al ver como su semblante se oscurecía mostrando en sus labios una mueca de seriedad — Pero, no importa… Temari, me advirtió que era habitual en ti, por lo que terminé recientemente de alistarme.

—Shikamaru dijo que dirías eso. — La miró, mientras ella le ofrecía una sonrisa de cordial incomodidad.

Perfecto… — susurró mientras un incómodo ambiente. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que él suspiró y rompió el mutismo, odiaba iniciar las conversaciones, pero su mejor amigo le había advertido, que no podía comportarse como un patán con la mejor amiga de su esposa.

¿Nos vamos? — la castaña se exalto, tomó su bolso de la mesita de llaves que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de entrada y se encaminó detrás de él, susurrando un _"Sí, si… Vamos a comer"._

Caminaban por el corredor de salida, el suelo llevaba baldosas de granito y alrededor había grandes crisantemos de diversos colores. Como el silencio nuevamente se inmiscuía entre la pareja, ella decidió romper el silencio. — Supe que te mudaste recientemente a Tokio… y ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Shikamaru?

—Desde la secundaria. ¿Y tú desde cuando conoces a Temari? — Era cierto que aquella amistad le preocupaba, la actual mujer de Shikamaru, era por lo menos una bruja, quería saber cómo alguien podía ser su mejor amiga, la teoría del idiota problemático, la descartó en cuanto le contó la noticia de que se casaría con ella.

—Desde la universidad, teníamos una fraternidad. — El joven se adelantó para abrirle una pequeña reja, le hizo a un costado para que ella pudiese pasar y luego la cerró tras de él. — ¿Y tú auto?

—Aquí— Sonrió de lado al ver la cara de desconcierto de la mujer, no estaba señalando un auto, era claramente una motocicleta, una _Harley Davidson_, modelo _Road King Classic negra_. Fue el turno de la fémina de arquear una ceja con incredulidad. —Ten tu casco. — le tendió descuidadamente un casco de motocicleta, ella lo tomó con ambas manos sin dejar de mirarlo con incertidumbre, no le daban miedo las motocicletas, pero…

—Eh, oye… no estoy vestida para algo así. — En ese momento no podría haberse encontrado más disgustada, llevaba un vestido, hasta un idiota podría darse cuenta de que vestida de esa manera le era imposible montar en una motocicleta. —De hecho, ni siquiera creo que pueda separar las piernas— hizo la inferencia intentando separarlas, pero no logró mucho por el ajustado vestido.

— Entonces…— ella lo interrumpió con una inocente y dulce risita. —Vamos, yo conduzco, ese es mi auto. — Apunto un _Mini cooper rojo y blanco_ —es nuevo, así que me encanta manejarlo —, el joven de cabello ónix, sólo se limitó a callarse una burla y caminó detrás de ella mientras ella ingresaba por el lado del conductor y él del lado del copiloto.

Se sentó en ese asiento con una flexibilidad digna del mejor contorsionista de circo existente, una vez se acomodó, miró a la muchacha a su costado, la cual lo miraba con sus ojos color chocolates, muy grandes y expectantes. — ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Dónde hiciste la reservación? — Al notar la expresión en el níveo rostro del joven pelinegro, suspiró por novena vez esa noche — ¿No la hiciste verdad?

—No tuve tiempo la verdad…— Se excusó, algo totalmente impropio de él, se sentía algo abochornado, él no olvidaba las cosas, pero por culpa ¿De quién? ¿Mika? Si, Mika, no había tenido tiempo durante el día, por supuesto que había llegado tarde por culpa de ella.

—Bueno, no importa ¿A dónde quieres ir? — Estaba exasperada, pero disimulaba muy bien, su sonrisa no había desaparecido desde que entraron al automóvil, recordaría para siempre los movimientos no-agiles del chico, para intentar entrar en el auto.

—A dónde tú quieras, podemos… — Fue interrumpido nuevamente por la castaña, frunció el entrecejo, a esta chica se le estaba haciendo costumbre dejarlo con las palabras en la boca.

—Vale — Prefirió no hacerse de rogar, ese no era en lo absoluto su estilo. – Tal vez el café five, pero no estoy segura….— fue esta vez interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de Sasuke, no se apresuró a contestar, pero cuando lo hizo fue más que evidente, que dicha llamada era la salvación para ese momento incómodo. — Adelante, contesta. Yo puedo esperar…

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se removió en el asiento intentando encontrar el aparato que estaba sonando de manera compulsiva — ¿Hola?... Sí, ya sabes, justo en la mitad… ¿A las once?... — Miró de reojo a la castaña que miraba entretenida hacia la calle por la ventana a su costado y apuntó otra hora sin descaro alguno — Mejor a las diez y media… Adiós.

Se disculpó con la morena y miró hacia adelante para darle a entender que se marcharan ya, tenía nuevos planes y cada segundo de tardanza que tuviera lo atrasaría más. Al darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba, sintió la necesidad de aclarar la llamada — Una amiga… enferma.

—Oye… — Tomó el manubrio con ambas manos y lo apretó para darse confianza –no tenemos que hacerlo.

—¿De verdad? — Se sintió liberado, libre, pero por sobre todo sobrecogido. Ella le asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que había oído bien, no se demoró mucho en abrir la puerta y apresurarse a salir de ahí.

—Ay, no puede ser ¿En serio? — Le había jugado una broma, y que mal le había salido. Este sujeto a su parecer era mucho más imbécil de lo que parecía.

Sabes, que desde el primer momento en que me viste no te agradé. — Se volteó a mirarla fijamente, ella bajó la mirada por unos minutos intentando encontrar palabras para refutar lo que él le había dicho, pero no encontraba. Él tenía razón.

—Pero, nuestros mejores amigos lo arreglaron, podríamos al menos intent…

—¿Intentar qué? ¿Tener una plática casual en un restaurante, con sensaciones de incomodidad enormes? En el mejor de los casos nos emborracharemos y lo haremos en el baño… —No había tono de sensibilidad en su amago de discurso, nada de tacto. Fue grosero y lo reconoce, pero era sábado en la noche y quería divertirse.

—¿Qué clase de persona eres? — Se preguntó más a sí misma, que al sujeto situado a su lado.

—Oye, es sábado en la noche yo sólo me quiero divertir… —Estaba incómodo, enojado, aburrido y ahora totalmente fastidiado, él no daba explicaciones jamás. Se encargaría de hacer pagar a Shikamaru esta absurda cita. —Iré a ver a mi amiga resfriada y podrás… podrás hacer lo que… vale, lo que se te ocurra hacer

—¿Sabes qué amigo? Si querías asegurarte de que esta noche sería un fastidio hiciste bien llegando una hora tarde y llamando a una zorra delante de mí. —La manera que tenía este hombre de sacarla de su completo estado de tranquilidad era impresionante.

—¿Y por eso quieres cuidarla? ¿Con tu pene mágico…? — Él la miró con repudio e ira inundando cada célula de su ser, ¿Quién se creía para hablar tan vulgarmente de su amiga enferma?

—¿Qué propones hacer?, digo…¿Salimos? — Propuso. Oh, Shikamaru, juro que te mataré.

—¿Ahora? Olvídalo, bájate de mi auto. — Ella salió primero observando como el sujeto seguía dentro de su auto nuevo. —Que te bajes he dicho.

Cerró el coche de un portazo y se encaminó por el corredor, hasta su departamento mientras llamaba por teléfono a Temari.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—La única forma de que me pagues ésta, es que hagas que no lo vuelva a ver. —Dicho esto cortó la llamada, y entró furibunda a su departamento.

.

.

_Continuará..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Cómo he avisado en los otros fics que tengo -.- Me han jackeado la cuenta o no sé bien cómo fue ese rollo, pero perdí la mayoría de las historias, pero como el señor es grande y poderoso (?) Tenía las historias originales en mi pc y entonces las estoy resubiendo desde esta cuenta, no piensen nada extraño xD<p>

Ahora sí prometo continuidad, no me maten u-u

Por la comprensión gracias, perdí los hermosos reviews que esta historia tenía, lo que es muuuuuuy triste :'c

Tengan una buena semana :33

**_Wild Arianne._**


End file.
